


Buffy and the Green Dragon

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prophesized monster comes out of the hellmouth, Buffy needs some help to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy and the Green Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Buffy and the Green Dragon  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/FMA  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season four of BtVS and before CoS for FMA.

Where were the explosives when you needed them? Because they'd sure be handy to deal with this huge, green _dragon_ that had made its way out of the hellmouth. Giles had been adamant that they hunt it down quickly and capture it before its existence could become known. Apparently it coincided with some kind of prophecy about some sort of paradise called- what had it been? Shampoo? She frowned, pausing for a moment to try and think, but then there was a tail flying at her, and she was forced to duck beneath it and roll away. Darn it, now she was going to have grass stains in her brand now top!

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, the big ugly snake! Where do you think you get off, ruining my shirt?! I just bought this!" As she yelled, she ran forward and flipped, sending a powerful kick straight towards one of the dragon's eyes, but it merely grabbed her leg in one of its claws and threw her to the ground roughly.

"You pitiful girl! Where's Hohenheim!! He's supposed to be here!" The dragon twisted around, its body snapping quickly to follow as it stalked nearer to where Xander and Willow had fallen earlier. Buffy growled, shoving herself to her feet and darting after it.

"Don't know about any Sherlock Holmes, but you're going _down_!" She could barely manage to wrap her arms around the end of the dragon's tail, but her grip was firm, she yanked the thing away from her friends. It shrieked in anger and surprise, struggling violently, but she didn't let go, instead whipping it around to send its side careening into one of the remaining walls of the former Sunnydale High. There was another screech of pain and Buffy was forced to jump back and let go as the dragon's head suddenly turned toward her, sharp teeth snapping.

"Foolish, impudent, _child_!" it roared, eyes blazing. "You can't keep me from him! I _will have him_! _**Hohenheim**_!!"

"Never heard of him, but let me tell you, you've got issues. Ever think of getting a therapist?" The dragon didn't seem amused, and only lunged at her once more, teeth bared and claws flying. The bad guys never appreciated her jokes! It was déjà vu as she turned and ran through what was left of the old high school, the dragon hot on her, well, tail as it continued to rant about whoever this Holmes guy was. Where was her back up? Riley and the guys from the Initiative should have been here by now!

Then, almost as if summoned by the thought, the loud sound of gunshots reverberated down the hallway. She didn't slow in her pace, even when the creature screamed and turned to face the new threat. Only when she caught sight of several armed members of the Initiative did she stop, spinning to watch them run past her towards the dragon firing- harpoons?

It was amazing watching how they worked together; within minutes the thing was pinned down and sedated, then quickly carted off. Well, Giles had wanted it captured, right? Buffy frowned to herself, but made her way through the derelict building towards where she knew Xander and Willow still needed attention. They'd worry about the dragon later.


End file.
